I love you So Much
by Satski
Summary: I love you so much, my son.' “Do you think of this as some type of sick joke? If it is, I’m not laughing” SasuNaru.
1. I really love you too much

Title: I love you So Much.

Author: Satski

Summary: _I love you so much, my son._ "Do you think of this as some type of sick joke? If it is, I'm not laughing" SasuNaru (I guess).

A/N: Eh, based on a true story (kinda, somewhat) Dedicated to one of my best friends, she knows who she is, I hope this cheers you up! None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto…..I guess. Rated M for a reason, I doubt it's the one you want.

**I love you So Much**

It first started when I was in fifth grade, I was just sleeping in my room. I heard footsteps, I wondered if it was mom trying to see if I was covered right, she's always been the type to worry.

_I really wish it was mom._

I faked being asleep as I heard my door open, it wouldn't do if I got in trouble for being awake, even if the steps themselves woke me. I didn't open my eyes so I didn't notice the shadow looming over me, this weight, _maybe it's Ino sleepwalking again_, it turns out the so-called "shadow" hugs me from behind, it just lays there for about half an hour or so until it, _no he_, I deduced by the roughness of the hands, _and coldness….._, put their hand on my crotch, to say I wasn't scared or disgusted is an understatement, but since I was too scared to do anything, I just tried my best not to freeze up and kept my eyes closed. I heard him muttering something along the lines of "So small…" and "How cute", that's when I got really scared, especially since I knew who's voice that belonged to….

_It was my fathers' voice I heard that day._

The next day I acted as coy as possible, he acted, well, like himself. Papa has always been cold to mama, especially since they only married because Papa promised his best friend to marry her if something ever happened to him. _Papas' friend died two weeks later._

Papa was a 4.0 student from middle school to college. Papa was known as the 'ice princess' as a joke when around his friends, and 'Mr. Unreachable' by the people who admired him. _Papas' name is Uchiha Sasuke._

Mama was a smart student, she says the only reason why she didn't get 4.0's is because she was always lazy and fooling around with her friends. Mama was known as 'Mrs. Lazy Genius', even by Papa, Papa says that 'Mr. Lazy Genius' was his late friend, Nara Shikamaru I think was his name. _Mamas' name is Uchiha Temari._

I have a younger sister and a younger brother, I'm the oldest of three. There is Ino who is three years younger than me, and Gaara who is a year and a half younger than Ino.

I was really happy that after two weeks, Papa didn't try anything funny. _I guess I spoke too soon._

A/N: This is just the prologue, that's why it's so short (not like my other works are longer…) Tell me if I should continue…..just to warn, it gets really angsty in later chapters.


	2. I'm scared Papa

Title: I love you So Much

Author: Satski

Summary: _I love you so much, my son._ "Do you think of this as some type of sick joke? If it is, I'm not laughing" SasuNaru (I guess….maybe one-sided.).

A/N: This is the second chapter; I'm going by memory of how I was told it happened. My mind is a little fuzzy, so I apologize to my friend in advance if some parts seem weird, or made up (which I think most of this will be….). My friend is a girl and this story is based on Naruto, so it's kinda shounen ai/yaoi.

**I love you So Much**

Papa came back after two weeks, I was woken again, by the same sound of steps, calmingly walking towards my room. I heard the same door creaking, I felt the same weight on my bed. I really hoped it was Ino sleepwalking. _Is it really too much to ask for it to be Ino?_ The same hug, this time more confident. _Guess so._

_Please go away. Please go away. Please go away!_ I thought. After a while, this time I didn't count the minutes too scared to even think anything else, Papa started to kiss my neck, then my chin, he continued kissing me as close as possible to my lips, yet not touching them, just looming. _Why are you doing this Papa??_ My mind raced as Papas' hand became brave and my fear grew. I felt like crying, and then remembered what otouto said to me once, _Why is Aniki such a wimp? Na-kun is in third grade and is crying because he got hit by a kindergartner?? Aniki makes me sick!_ I hate myself for that, of course I punched Gaara afterwards and got grounded, but I feel as if I would disappoint him again if I cried.

When Papa was done playing with me, he licked my cheek and left. I felt so disgusted, not because of the licking and kissing, not even that he kept touching my crotch, but that I actually liked it. I actually felt pleasure in something so wrong.

"Aniki, who are you playing against in your soccer game today?" Little five year old Gaara asked me, for a five year old he could read, and write middle school level. Gaara-chan is the 'Genius' of the family, the one who inherited Papas' smarts. Ino and I inherited Mamas' laziness. "We're going against Mizu, I heard they're best player, Zabuza, is in Konoha College Prep Middle now." Ino didn't breakfast, just like Mama. They say that if they eat too much, they'll become fat, it's actually quite amusing. Breakfast consists of Papa, Gaara-chan, and I eating whatever the chef, Anko, cooks up. It seems that since then on, Papa blushes and talks more, he seems healthy now, not white-skinned like a snake.

I love Papa, I really do. So I'm not going to tell Mama anything, I don't want them to split up or anything, especially since Gaara-chan is only five and Ino seven. I don't really care about myself. 'As long as everyone is happy.' Is something Mama taught me when I wouldn't let Ino borrow my N64.

'_As long as Papa is happy.' _Is something I taught myself.

A/N: Well, I hope you guys like it. No, I will not be updating every single day, maybe once a week or two. I should have started my Geography project due today….. It's midnight right now, for those who are wondering. Sorry it's so short.


	3. Disgusting thoughts

Title: I love you So Much.

Author: Satski

Summary: _I love you so much, my son._ "Do you think of this as some type of sick joke? If it is, I'm not laughing" SasuNaru.

I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: I sprained my ankle during gym on Friday, so I'm risking getting in trouble for not staying in bed. To answer a review question: My friend is a girl…my muse really, Naruto is not my friend (he is only an anime character), although Naruto is going to be the one playing as my friend.

**I love you So Much**

Papa is home a lot now; he used to only be home on Saturdays. I'm kind of happy I get to spend more time with Papa, yet at the same time I'm scared, scared that Papa will do something even worse than molestation.

Mama and I never really got along, we would get mad at each other for all the little things, like if I was slow picking up my room, or if I got mad at Ino for going into my room.

At school I'm quiet and the teacher seems to always forget I'm there, I know he means well, but it is quite aggravating sometimes. He gave us journals at the beginning of the year, he said that every Friday he would give us free writing time, so I wrote fanfiction. I wrote Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. My best friend Haku was a little strange so to speak. He liked to listen to music like Marilyn Manson and Green Day, he wore a lot of purple lipstick and black eye liner.

Fifth grade was a nice year, not too slow, not too fast. We had a school carnival and our graduation. I was the only one that was admitted to the best middle school of my district, I was quite surprised because I was somewhat lazy when it came to work. Mama was ectastic and hugged so much I almost passed out, Papa even smiled a small smile and ruffled my hair.

Gaara's birthday passed and I started middle school.

I kinda got used to the abuse. At least it didn't hurt as much now, nothing to lose, _now that I didn't have any virginity._

I feel so scared and disgusted with myself, I can't believe I somewhat enjoy it now, I really am scared. Even though I love Papa a lot, I never wanted to get used to it, much less like it. I feel like a whore, a cheap fuck.

Gaara and Ino make good siblings, Ino is always caring for little Gaara, she helps him when he falls, and he helps her when she's confused. They hold hands in public. Ino is a crybaby and Gaara is a psycho, they really do compliment each other.

Ino always cries when she doesn't get her way and cries when someone pokes her. The reason why I don't get well with her is because we got off on the wrong foot when she was one, during Christmas. Ino used to like to bite things……A LOT. She bit me at least three times a day, and since I was a young boy, I liked to play rough, so we ended up fighting a lot (Mama and I).

Mama and Ino get along better than Mama and I, or even Mama and Gaara. Mama neglected Gaara so I took care of him. Papa, Gaara, and I were our own little family sometimes because Ino and Mama didn't really like playing hard.

_Papa+Hormones-Love in relationship+Cute son+Twisted childhoodBad luck for the son._

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I made it longer (somewhat), it's still too short, but atleast they're growing longer little by little, not sure when I'll update again though. I'm kinda sad that "High School Crack" has fewer hits than this, but more reviews…..


	4. School accidents

Title: I love you So Much.

Author: Satski

Summary: _I love you so much, my son._ "Do you think of this as some type of sick joke? If it is, I'm not laughing" SasuNaru.

I do not own Naruto, but Jared Leto is hot!! XD

A/N: My ankle feels better! And in time for my birthday too (This Friday!). I've been obsessed with TaiTo fanfics, thus I've been too lazy to update. Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to Kativa-chan (You're reviews make my day!) and my cute, little Otouto (a.k.a. A-chan)! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! Gives them all "Smexy Sasuke" plushier. Chapter non-angsty for sugar purposes.

**I love you So Much**

As the days went by, I formed a crush on this girl named Sakura, she wasn't really popular, but she wasn't hated either. She was nice, polite, and quite shy. She would hang out with her friends, Ino and Hinata everyday during lunch. Ino was nice, kinda loud, but nice. Hinata on the other hand, was also shy, she was quiet and would sometimes have small chats with me, but I really didn't like 'TOO Shy" attitudes.

I would hang out with my friends, Neji, Chouji, Lee, and Kiba. Neji was the silent, creepy emo type, so we call him Hippy to make fun of him, he also has a weird obsession with Kingdom Hearts……and Sora. Chouji is the nice, polite, trusting friend, so we call him "Silent Wolf-chan". Lee was the crazy, all-around guy, so he was "Scarecrow", we mostly called him that for his eyebrows…. Kiba was the okay guy, he wasn't poor, but he wasn't rich, he wasn't popular, but he wasn't dissed. No one liked him, yet no one liked him. I, myself, was ignored even here.

* * *

"That's it! Teachers are conspiring against me and perfect attendance!" Naruto said towards his new best friend Neji, "You, my friend, are wasting my valuable wasting time." "What does it matter Neji?! It's your wasting time, so you can waste it with me, can't you?" The blond said while throwing himself towards his friend, who in return, moved out of the way. "Naruto, you're going to make us get another lunch detention if you don't hurry up." "What does it matter? All we're going to be late to is Lunch, and that isn't even a class!" "I know, but you know what happens if Iruka-sensei catches us in the hall after the bell rings." "Fine…" Was the last thing Neji heard before he walked out of the bathroom and ran as quietly as possible towards the stairs with his blond friend following close behind. 

"What took you guys so long?" A wondering Chouji asked his two late friends. "Naruto." Was all Neji had to say before everyone in their group nodded their heads in understanding. "Naruto, you dumbass! If you were here earlier, you would have seen Sakura all alone, it seems Ino and Hinata are staying in class to try and finish a project they have due seventh hour. She was sitting alone until Kimimarou invited her to his table." "What??!! You mean I could have had a chance to have Sakura sit with me? Damnit! Why didn't you invite her Kiba?" "I'm not the one with the crush." "Grrrrr." thus their lunch was spent in silence, with a lot of death glares directed at poor, abused Kiba.

* * *

"Mama, I'm home!" I yelled as I took my shoes off by the entrance. "Okay, hun. Do your homework now!" "_Sigh_ I don't have any!" I yelled sadly to my mother, I really don't see why she can't be like a normal mother and at least greet me at the door. 

"Mama, I'm going to pick Gaara and Ino up now." I half yelled, half said. "Uh-huh, okay." _Why does mama always ignore me when we're alone?_ I thought as I walked towards the elementary.

I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't really react fast when I heard "LOOK OUT!" I looked to where it came from and saw a car coming towards me, I got scared, but was able to throw myself towards the sidewalk. I was unharmed, except for the excessive bleeding of both my elbows and knees, I also felt my chest hurt as I breathed in and out. The last thing I saw was a small child, "Neji has a kid?" was the last thing I said as I blacked out.

A/N: I wasn't going to do that to Naruto…..but I felt like it after listening to 'Best Friends' by Toybox……and hyperventilating from all the bishies looking at me (I had Ayumu, Eyes, Kousuke, Kanone, Wolfram, Yuuri, Konrad, Inuyasha, Edward, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Ritsuka, Soubi, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Lee all looking at me!!) I almost had a nosebleed from all of them XD It pays off to have so many posters, mangas, action figures, and plushies!!


	5. That Which Is Lost

A/N: You might ask yourself 'Why did this person die?' Well, you'll see later on. Was going to post this on Thursday, but I didn't have access to the Internet until just now. Sorry for making you guys wait half a year;; Hope this doesn't bore you TOO much...

**Chapter Five: That Which is Lost...**

'It's suppose to be a sad day today... The weather was sunny, not gloomy at all. But the atmosphere alone quickly made up for that.

"We are here today to remember..." the Preacher went, saying things as if he was either God Himself, or just a really good friend of the deceased. Neither true at all. People wearing black surrounded the grave, some crying, and the ones that weren't, looked about to. The only two people that looked indifferent to the situation were two brothers, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino and Gaara not able to attend the funeral of one of their loved ones. Temari had said _'Children should never have to see death until much older._' Which ended with only the three Uchiha's going to the funeral.

As they buried the casket with dirt, the ones that were at the point of breaking couldn't help but burst into sobs. Not many people had gone, just relatives and close friends. They all had known the male that had died just a few days ago. No one looked about to stop their crying anytime soon.

Was it just them, or did Good Friday not look so good anymore?

_'Here lies a dear father, grandfather, friend, and business partner._

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_1938-2006'_

"Papa, why did grandfather die?" I asked, my left arm sporting a cast from the accident that had happened less than a month ago. Papa didn't look at me, could it be he was ashamed to see his son crying with the rest? Or might Papa also sob if his concentration were to break? Finally, he turned his head to face me, his eyes which had been filling with emotion as the time went on, nothing but an empty abyss now. "The same reason why people get sick and injured. No one is perfect enough to defy destiny." was all he told me before turning around and walking towards the car. Mama following close behind.

We drove in silence all the way home.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where did you guys go?! I was so worried and Gaara wouldn't stop threatening me! He also called me fat!!" wailed Ino while pointing at Gaara as he was oh-so-innocently playing with his teddy bear.

"Gaara! How many times do I have to tell you to leave your sister alone? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Temari asked, not even near being in a good mood after what had happened this morning and partial afternoon. "She made fun of me. She deserves a slow and painful death." he answered, not knowing the type of effect those words had on the ones dressed in black.

"Gaara, you're grounded until further notice. Ino you are as well. Go to your rooms and no matter what, don't make a sound. Stop breathing for a few minutes if that helps." Sasuke said in a stern voice, surprising his wife. Ino looked about to start screaming again but decided not to after seeing her fathers' glare being directed at her, as if daring her to defy his orders. Gaara just stood up with stuffed animal in hand and walked up the stairs toward his room.

As I went to visit Hanabi the next day, the girl which I had thought was Nejis' daughter or something like that a little after the car incident, I couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen again.

As I went in, not even bothering to knock. The Hyuuga family having all become good friends of mine after Hanabi carried me to her home. That kid was _strong_!

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I asked as I walked down the hallway to Hanabi's room.

The closer I got there, the more I heard quiet sobs. I started to panic, the only one home was Hanabi, Hinata and Neji were at school and her father was at work.

"Hanabi?! Are you okay?!" I asked louder, about to run if there was either no answer or a negative one.

"Naruto-nii!!" she screamed as the door to her room opened and she ran out. She was holding something in her tiny sickly pale hands. I couldn't see what because the next thing I knew, I had her in my arms. I just hate seeing children cry. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, don't worry." I cooed. I didn't stop until I was sure she wasn't going to start crying again.

"Now, please tell me what's wrong Hanabi." I grabbed her shoulders as reassuringly as I could.

"He.. He.. He's dead!" she screamed before crying again. _'Shit'_ was all I could think. How many have to die? I had just arrived from my first funeral and already I needed to attend another one. Well, at least this time it wasn't a person. It was a minor death compared to if Neji or her father had died.

Hanabi's pet gerbil had died. She had told me it was one of the babies of her mother's gerbil, it was the only one in the liter that had lived this long.

As we held our own little mini funeral for her only connection to her mother, she asked something similar to what I had asked Papa at the funeral of grandfather.

"Naruto-nii, why does everything die at one point?" her face an emotional blank.

Now I understood what Mama meant when she had said children should never witness death.

"Nothings perfect Hanabi." was the only thing I could remember of my Papa's answer. "I see." I guess she understands this more than me.

As we went back in her house, waiting for Hinata and Neji to finally get home, Hanabi said something I believe is true now that I think about it.

"_**That which is lost...**_

_**Can almost never again be regained.**_

**Right Naruto-nii?"**

A/N: I'm playing around with different writing styles, so I hope this is better than how I've been writing the past few chapters. Oh yes, don't you love fillers?

**On Another Note:**

Not everything in this story has to revolve with Sasuke and Naruto interaction, so please stop asking for it when you review. Don't get me wrong! I love getting reviews, but I'd rather not get a review with "OMG UpDaT3!! saskue and narto toogeter plz!" anymore. Those make me want to take longer in updating, with crappier than normal chapters...Like this one...;; Please drop off a review on your way out!


End file.
